creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RealMagolor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trouble in Dreamland page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 01:36, May 20, 2012 ClericofMadness 02:10, May 20, 2012 (UTC) If you made the pasta instead of copying it from the interwebs, add the category OC to it. Otherwise it looks ok. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 02:11, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Banned From Chat Hey there! I read your blog post about you RolePlaying on chat and i wondered if you wanted me to have a chat with the admins on this site to let you off of the ban. I Personally LOVE R-Playing and i have problems with a few of the Admins here. Happy Hunting! - Harvey The Hunter 18:50, June 21, 2012 (UTC) . Thanks for trying to help but they really hate me and I'm afraid they will ban my ip soon. I really wish I haden't of rp'd in the first place but it's my fault and I deserve to be hated and picked on just like every where else I go. I don't have friends and I don't have anything. I'm sorry for writing this long of a reply to you. I'm just really sad as usual. RealMagolor 22:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Well if they all hate you for something like R-Playing on chat then they are just HATERS. I dont care if i get banned for saying that but if i do then it just shows you how they think. I personally have no friends because i moved to Portugal Last year and nobody here likes me but I still have all my Frineds from england cause They Rock! Happy Hunting! - Harvey The Hunter 23:28, June 22, 2012 (UTC) P.S You will only be banned on chat till 25 of June Don't worry. Your ban ends in 2 days, I'll see you then.just stay calm and you'll get through this. :). TDIfan83 13:47, June 23, 2012 (UTC)TDIfan83 Concerning Your Response to My Block Placed Against Holly... 1. It's not a threat. It's a promise. 2. I have three-plus sources that say she started it. 3. Please do tell. You obviously want me to know that there's someone starting shit. If you didn't you wouldn't have said "I know one person in chat (blah blah blah)." 4. I know Holly pretty damn well, thank you very much. That's why I was surprized to see that she was starting drama. 5. Exactly who are these people who get special treatment from the admins/mods? I'd like a responce sometime soon. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 01:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) As I said I'm not gonna be naming any names and I'm sorry for even saying anything in the first place, I'm not gonna get anyone in trouble, it's their problem. I myself might get in trouble but thats my problem and I am sorry for not minding my own business because I know holly good too and shes a really nice person. RealMagolor 01:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Aww come on! You speak of us as if we're Gestapo! -- Evra, god of mischief 06:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Day for the following reason: Use of homophobic epithets If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:04, July 23, 2013 (UTC)